Eternal Champions III
Eternal Champions III is a sequel to Eternal Champions: Challenge From The Dark Side. Returning Characters include: *Shadow Yamoto *Jonathan Blade *RAX Coswell *Larcen Tyler *Trident *Xavier Pendragon *Slash *Jetta Maxx *Midknight/ Mitchell Middleton Knight *Ramses III *Sophia "Riptide" de Medici *Chin Wo *Dawson McShane *Raven Gindar *The Senator *Thanatos *Thomas "Blast" Chavez *Crispy *Yappy *Zuni *Hooter *Slither *Eternal Champion (Versions One and Two) *Dark Eternal Champion New Characters: *Max Buttler: A boxer whose death year is in 2004 AD. He was killed by a faulty light. Learns Lion Kung-Fu. *Gladiatus: A roman gladiator whose death year is in 132 BC. He was assasinated by a terrorist. Learns Kickboxing. *Sir Knight: A knight whose death year is in 1620 AD. He was stabbed by his own lance. Learns Jousting. *Leo Napoleon: A French soldier whose death year is in 1799 AD. He was gunned down by English soldiers. Learns Boxing. *Chief Charging Cow: A Red Indian Injun whose death year is in 1700 AD. He was stabbed by English settlers. Learns Magic. *Karate: A samurai whose death year is in 400 AD. He was turned to stone by a creature. Learns Sword Slashing. *Techno: A robot whose death year is in 2409 AD. He was destroyed by a giant. Learns Bullfighting. *Maya: An inca whose death year is in 1512 AD. She has been drowned in the river of her Mexican home. Learns Archery. *Miyato: A ninja whose death year is in 1400 AD. He was killed by the emperor. Learns Martial Arts. *Red Snake: A Native American whose death year is in 1702 AD. He died in the Californian Desert. Learns Crocodile Kung-Fu. *Unmask: A masked wrestler whose death year is in 2003 AD. He was shot at the heart. Learns Wrestling. *Pro Action: An American Football/ Rugby player whose death year is in 2005 AD. He was burned to death. Learns Fist. *Kung-Fu: The son of Karate, a palette swap of him. Like his father Karate, he was turned to stone in the year 400 AD. He learns the technique named after his father. *El Bull: A champion of Spain born in 1992 AD. He dies of cancer in the year 2010 AD when going home. Learns Attack. *Sumo-No-Hoshi: A Japanese sumo wrestler, as his name suggests. He died when his liver is removerd from his body during his battle in 2001 AD. Learns Sumo Wrestling. *Celtick: A celtic man who lives with King Arthur at his home Camelot. He moved to Scotland after Arthur died. During his journey in 1309 AD, An executioner cuts him in the head. Learns Snake Kung-Fu. *Artos: A Greek warrior from 3 BC. He is poisoned when drinking wine. Learns Spear. *La Rogue: A female musketeer of red from Lourdes 1886 AD. She drowned in the river Siene in Paris after an evil man pushed her. Learns Fencing. *Eternal Champion (Version Three): Is immortal and gathered the ones who he stated all died in tragedy. He lives just forever. He masters the Crane, Flea, Cheetah, and Swordfish fighting styles.